Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170607041820
Elsa: Fate has been cruel and order unkind How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours The harmony's silent today But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep Once did a pony who shone like the sun Look out on her kingdom and sigh She smiled and said. "Surely, there is no pony So lovely and so well beloved as I" So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cast Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved And grew only darker as days and nights passed Soon did that pony take notice that others Did not give her sister her due And neither had she loved her as she deserved She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish pony did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed her most Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Anna, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined I'd face them on my own May these thousand winters Swiftly pass, I pray I love you; I miss you All these miles away May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there Sleep...Sleep.. Sleep.. After she stopped singing, she collapsed to the ground but she still hadn't stopped thinking of the real, old Anna who cares about her, looks up to her and never ever even gives up on her nor anybody else no matter what at all ever since the new, different Anna showed nothing but real anger, fury, rage and hatred towards Elsa. She buried her face into her knees before her tears formed her pretty, beauty blue eyes before they streamed down to her beautiful, lovely, pretty face. She couldn't have the strength to restrain any of her tears at all. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven were all showing real concern as they were all worrying about and feeling much worse for Elsa ever since they found out Anna was with anybody who may at least be there for her no matter what in any case if or when neither Elsa nor their parents were always at all but does and says anything or everything to pit and turn her against Elsa only just to punish Elsa for what happened for past thirteen years ago, especially for what she did to Anna for past thirteen years ago, the things she never should've done back then before. Elsa herself especially still couldn't believe Anna was against her now at all because she was feeling nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why. She wished the accident never happened at all. She felt she didn't deserve to be Anna's sister at all anyway ever since she heard the words from anybody who does or says anything to pit and turn Anna against her only just to have Anna to themselves. Sora: Man, Elsa's been like that ever since Anna's been nothing but really used by anybody who couldn't stand the fact that Elsa's her sister at all either, especially the ones who'd do anything to turn her against Elsa only just to put Elsa on punishment. Kristoff: They also know all the same secret that has been kept from Anna for past thirteen years ago. Anna took it very badly, didn't she? No wonder they pitted her against Elsa for this. Donald: After they gave her all the answers, they did everything to turn her against Elsa ever since they brought up the worst in her only just to punish Elsa. Sora: This isn't fair. Elsa means well for crying out loud. Just because Elsa wasn't always there for Anna doesn't mean they have to go around, turning Anna against Elsa, does it? Donald: No. Olaf: I miss the old Anna who cares about the others and never gives up on them at all no matter what. Kairi: I do too. Donald: Me too. Mickey: We all do too. Sora: So does Elsa. Kristoff: Well, it isn't fair that Elsa has been getting nothing but preferable, special treatment from anybody who thinks she's in Anna's shadow or overshadowed by Anna, thinks her magic powers are cool no matter what but couldn't stand the fact that magic's not always easy to control at all, feels worse for Elsa, Elsa deserves to be more understood and less misunderstood, she should've been saved from being isolated in Arendelle for past thirteen years, doesn't think Elsa did anything wrong on purpose to deserve to be isolated in Arendelle at all, shows Elsa more respect as a princess and a queen but thinks Anna's nothing but a so called royal and everything else they did was to show nothing but favoritism towards her over Anna. Olaf: No wonder Anna was so upset. I can't bear to see Anna like this at all. Mickey: Fellas, why don't we go and try to comfort Elsa? She's been feeling nothing but guilty for what happened in the past for thirteen years ago. Kairi: I feel sorry for poor Elsa how it turned out when we ran into Anna again. She was hurt and heartbroken to see her own sister, Anna who was filled with nothing but anger, fury, rage and hatred towards her because Elsa was favored by anybody else who feels worse for her, treat her better than they treat Anna, respect Elsa's sensitivities and talks about how cool Elsa's powers are but don't like the fact that magic's not always simple to control at all. They don't like the idea of Elsa being isolated in Arendelle with Anna at all. Sora: It's all because of those stupid people who goes around turning families against each other like they turned Anna against Elsa, isn't it? Donald: Yeah, they even spoiled Anna rotten only just to show who'd be better parents than their own parents. Mickey: That isn't a better way to raise kids better at all, is it? Just because their parents spent much time worrying about Elsa doesn't make them no good for nothing, so called parents at all. Olaf: It's better if their parents were still here to find out about this, isn't it? Riku: Could be. Their parents wouldn't like anybody turning Anna against Elsa at all, would they? Sora: No way! They just can't stand the fact that Elsa and Anna are sisters at all anyway, can they? Riku: No because of the idea of them being isolated in Arendelle together with each other with no other friends at all, they just had to butt in their sister friendship, such as either showing nothing but constant favoritism towards Elsa over Anna or may be doing or saying anything to be there for Anna no matter what but to do and say anything or everything to turn Anna against Elsa in order to rid of Anna's pain and suffering only just to "give Elsa whatever she deserves". Sora: Ugh, I can't stand anybody who does or says anything or everything to turn Anna against Elsa despite the fact that they'll do anything to be there for her instead of Elsa. Donald: I can't stand them either. Anna would never turn against Elsa no matter what. Mickey: Unless she's being used to get revenge on Elsa. Kairi: We need to comfort Elsa to let her know everything will be okay. They all nodded in agreement with Kairi before they approached Elsa and comforted her to calm her down. Elsa was startled when someone laid a comforting hand on her shoulder so she realized it was Kairi. Kairi: Sorry I startled you. You're going to be okay, Elsa. Anna will forgive you. You two are still sisters no matter what. Olaf: It wasn't your fault, was it? Elsa: It was so how do you know I'm not the fault? Goofy: You're not wrong about everything, are you? Elsa: No but I'm not right about everything at all either. Goofy: Cheer up, Elsa. Elsa: I can't, okay? It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. It was my fault for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago. I never should've shut Anna out. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. I should've told her my secret. I should've done or said anything to talk some sense into my parents about being straight with Anna about why I had no choice but to isolate myself. I should've been there for her no matter what but I wasn't at all. I never should've frozen Arendelle. I should've asked for the return of Anna's real, old memories of my powers but I never did at all. I should've done better than I did. I never should've done anything worse than I did. Riku: Don't worry about it, Elsa. Sora: Come on, Elsa, don't blame yourself for what happened. Olaf: Anna didn't mean what she said. Anna's just upset. That's all. Elsa: If there's any girl who never ever even deserves to be Anna's sister at all anyway, it's me, isn't it? Sora: No. Mickey: You don't mean that, Elsa! Elsa: Oh no? Why not? Mickey: Anybody who'd do anything to be there for her in order to replace you as Anna's friend so why would you say you never ever even deserve to be Anna's sister at all? Elsa: Because anybody who does anything to be there for her if neither my parents nor I were always at all spoke the truth in order to defend her from me. All I know is how to shut her, people and the world out. How can any of you deny the fact that I'm nothing but an unworthy, worthless, no good for nothing, less deserved, undeserved, fake, false sister who's nothing more of a stranger to her? I would've been much better off as an only child myself like I always deserve to be anyway, right? Kairi: No Anna still finds it too lonely for you so don't believe what they said to you no matter what, Elsa! You and Anna are still sisters no matter what. Donald: Yeah. Sora: Elsa, I can't believe I'm hearing those words coming from a big sister like you. Riku: Really, Elsa, you can do anything to be a better sister than before, can't you? Mickey: There's no use giving up at all, Elsa. Donald: After all, you're not a brat as they make you out to be at all, are you? Elsa: As a matter of fact, I am a brat who never ever even deserves to have siblings at all anyway and nothing you say is going to change my mind about it.